


That's Just the Way I Feel

by ClaraxBarton



Series: Kinktober2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everything is shit, Temperature Play, not even really an attempt, sure, winterhawk - Freeform, worst attempt at kink ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Not surprisingly, Clint is having an awful time of it.





	That's Just the Way I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> An anon wanted Winterhawk and temperature play.  
So... my apologies. Because this is barely winterhawk and it isn't at all temperature play in the sense of kink. at all. 
> 
> But life sucks a whole fucking lot and pretty much... I've got nothing. So kink and/or smut wasn't going to happen tonight. We'll be lucky if it happens tomorrow because basically I'm a fucking mess of a mess and that's not changing any time soon.

Everything was awful.

Nothing was okay, and it felt like nothing would ever be okay.

It was, quite literally, impossible for Clint to feel anything other than brain numbing despair. 

He was fucked. Absolutely fucked, and there was no getting around that. 

Every shitty decision he had ever made felt like it was coming back to remind him of what a complete idiot he was. 

It wasn’t just a bad day or a bad week or a bad month or hell, at this point, it wasn’t even a bad year. 

It was all just  _ bad _ . 

Bucky Barnes sat down next to Clint.

Which - wasn’t the first time that had ever happened. 

But it was the first time Clint had been sitting alone in the park, holding a cup of rapidly cooling coffee, wishing he was nowhere.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Bucky said - asked? - as he stretched his arm along the back of the bench in a careless movement that had his metal hand brushing over Clint’s shoulders.

“What is?” Clint asked.

“How you can blow air one way,” Bucky demonstrated by exhaling, mouth wide open, “and it’s hot. But blow it out the other way,” he pursed his lips together and exhaled in a kind of flat whistle, “and it’s cold. Same air, same mouth.”

Clint stared at him.

Bucky stared back.

“Try it,” Bucky commanded.

So Clint… tried it.

And yeah, it was fucking weird.

“Huh,” he allowed.

Bucky nodded and his shining, deadly fingers rubbed over Clint’s left shoulder.

“Right? It’s weird.”

“Yeah,” Clint sighed and let himself lean back, let himself lean against Bucky just a little bit.

  
  



End file.
